<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Up the Sky by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875373">Light Up the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gundham is trying okay, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundham brings his boyfriend out for a picnic under the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Up the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Gundham stood on the small hill, inspecting his work. He'd laid out a blanket and had a little basket on top. After doing some research, he heard that couples often did things like have picnics and stargaze together. Why not both? The animal breeder had made little sandwiches and mixed up Kool Aid like the insufferable mechanic had mentioned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   It was kind of late, where was Taka? He knew that Gundham had plans... Wait. Gundham sighed and slapped his forehead. "Perhaps I am not as clever as I thought," he mumbled, before taking out his phone. He dialed a number that he knew by heart and put his phone to his ear. "Owada, I need a favor..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Five minutes later, he was riding along the freeway with this biker, beloved Devas hanging on for dear life. He and Mondo had talked during a sports event, and it was a strangely wonderful relationship from there. And hey, the rides were nice. Mondo even offered to teach him how to ride once, though he declined.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   At last, they arrived at the small, shifty house that Taka lived in. Gundham felt bad for him. However, he went up and knocked on the door and waited for a minute. A tall, slender man greeted him, smelling of something the animal breeder was pretty sure was alcohol. "Yes?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I am here for your son," he said, holding out his hand. The man simply nodded and let him come in. His boots clinked on the hardwood floors and scouted the halls. There was a name plate with his boyfriend's name on it, which he knocked on. "My Dearest, I'm here to bring you on our date. Am I allowed entry?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   The door opened. Taka stood in front of him, wearing a white button down shirt and black jeans. He smiled. "Gundham! I didn't realize that you were staying over."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I'm not, we're going out to have a picnic."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "At... At this time of night?" Taka seemed shocked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yes, and we can have Ow-" The sound of a motorbike speeding off was heard. "...or we can take the bus. Come along, Mortal."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Once they were at the base of the hill, Taka was shaking. Maybe Gundham should have grabbed his coat for him. "So... We have to walk up the hill?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yes. Close your eyes, I will guide you." His boyfriend closed his eyes, and Gundham led him up the hill. And when they got to the top, he smiled. "Okay, open your eyes now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   The moral compass opened his eyes to see the blanket and basket set up. "You did this for us?" he asked, and Gundham nodded. "Wow, thank you. I love it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Of course. Sit down, we can eat." They both sat down on the blanket, which was black instead of the traditional red and white checked blanket, but it was okay. Taka was still shivering, however, so Gundham took off his own jacket and gave it to him. His boyfriend's red eyes lit up as he shrugged into his jacket. Gundham was larger than him, so it was a little big on him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   The sandwiches were just crustless peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, but they both enjoyed them. And their pitcher of red Kool Aid drained rather quickly. The animal breeder admitted that he should have added more sugar. When everything was gone, they huddled together and stared up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I love the stars," Taka commented. "Look, there's the Orion Belt! And that's Cancer the crab! Wow, they look so nice tonight. Did you bring a telescope?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "No, I'm sorry Mortal," Gundham admitted. "But the best part is yet to come. Observe." Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Wow!" Taka cried as a shooting star shot across the sky. He gripped Gundham's arm tight. As the last of the tail disappeared, and he turned to his boyfriend. "I've never seen one before. Thank you." His boyfriend had grown up with hardly anything, this must've been bigger to him than it was to Gundham.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Of course, Mor-<em>Taka</em>. I love you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I love you too."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found a ship book on Wattpad (the comments were a nightmare honestly) and gained like a dozen more pairings. Hhhhhhhhhh look at themmmmmm-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>